hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 71 (2011)
Bargain × And × Deal (カケヒキ×ト×トリヒキ, Kakehiki × To × Torihiki) is the 71st episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on March 17th, 2013. Overview Gon, Killua, and Hisoka manage to defeat Razor by combining as a perfect team. After the match, Razor tells Gon about how he met his father. The team gets Plot of Beach, and make two clones. Genthru gets this knowledge and plans to spare their lives if they were to give the card to him, expecting Tsezguerra to have the original one. Team Tsezguerra plans to delay Genthru for three weeks, giving Killua time to heal and Gon time to train to defeat Little Flower. Summary Razor drew his aura and disperse back to himself to be able to make a throw with his true strength. Razor focuses his aura and threw the ball to the air for him spiking the ball towards Gon, Killua and Hisoka, at the other side. The three combined for them to stop his a formation built to where Gon will catch the ball, Hisoka conceals it and Killua to support the two from outbalancing themselves. Once the balls land in Gon's hands the 3 succeeded to stop the ball as Razor praise them for what they have done specifically Killua as he points out the role of the 3 by stopping his own attack. While Razor is planning and preparing to stop the ball, Gon, on the other hand, releases a large amount of aura where his teammates are amazed by him and Razor realizing that Gon's first attempt wasn't his full strength and seeing him going all out he states that he is Ging's son something Ging's needs to be proud of. As Gon goes all out he punches the ball straight to Razor. As Razor being aware of how strong Gon's throw he's having thoughts, even the ball is catch-able Razor wouldn't risk catching it due to the amount of power of the ball he will get out of bounds and neither dodging it isn't an option. Razor tries the first attempt he did when he stops Gon's first throw by letting the ball hit his forearm but instead of hitting it in the air he directly hits it towards Gon, Tsezguerra screams asking Gon to dodge it, but Razor is convinced that Gon will not dodge it base on his observation on him however the ball pass through Gon since he feinted by using that huge amount of aura to which Tsezguerra mentions much by his relief but suddenly Hisoka uses his Bungee gum to stop Razor's counter and not let Gon's hard work go to waste by getting a decisive win. Hisoka throws the ball back to Razor as the ball is cover by his bungee gum and Razor tries to throw it back to them again but this time the ball sticks in his forearm as he was pushed outside while holding the ball as the Ref announces that Razor is out and Gon's team is victorious. After the game Gon finally is conscious and realizes it was Hisoka who's the one save the game, Razor went through Gon and accepts his defeat. While Biscuit takes care of Killua's arm and the others wait. Razor and Gon have a conversation. Razor tells Gon and that Ging is not in Greed Island nor he knows his whereabouts but he tells some stories about his past with Ging and on how Ging changed him. After speaking to Razor, Gon and his team left Razor place and an event with the Plot of Beach NPC takes place in order for them to get the card called Plot of Beach. After the event Gon and his team finally got the card following Hisoka's departure. Killua realizes that Hisoka lied for he knows about playing Greed Island before meeting them. As the group has a conversation with one another, Genthru contacts them demanding that they hand over the card Plot of Beach card to him and threatens Tsezguerra to come alone as he continues to talk he mentions the names of the first group of fifteen where Gon first came to Razor's place as Gon and the others finds out that Genthru killed all of them to where Gon contact Genthru to be take him on Genthru tells him he will go to him after he is done with Tsezguerra since Gon have another card that he wants. Killua asks Tsezguerra to move somewhere else to avoid Gon getting tangle with Genthru. Genthru and his gang discuss their targets believing that it's necessary to hunt Tsezguerra first and when he surrendered Gon will follow and if they go at Gon first they will let Tsezguerra have enough time to escape. It is clear that Genthru wants the original copy of the Plot of Beach and believing Tsezguerra has it and at the same time Tsezguerra reminded Gon on what he have done earlier is wrong by inviting Genthru he selfishly thinks for himself and could cause his people around him. Tsezguerra and his group will help Gon prepare and heal to battle Genthru and his gang by giving them enough time provoking Genthru's gang. And in the middle of discussion a deal has been made Tsezguerra states that buying Gon's time isn't alliance instead it was a deal to obtain the card Wild Luck Alexandrite and will Gon at least three weeks of preparation to plan out how to beat Genthru and his gang. Tsezguerra's team left to face Genthru while Gon and Killua starts to heal and train with Biscuit. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 71 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Greed Island arc